Lespoir est la chance des audacieux
by nostilyty
Summary: La guerre a détruit le monde des sorciers , L élu est un des dernier encore en vie avec Voldemort et quelque magemort qui on fuit dans un univers parallèle,Le survivant ne les laissera pas tranquille temps et aussi longtemps qu il ne seront pas tous mort.


Harry potter

_Lespoir est la chance des audacieux_

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.Rien nest de moi.

Spoilers :5 premier tomes

_Prologue_

_Les événements de__ ces dernières années sont catastrophiques et m oblige à écrire cette lettre pour les générations avenir si elles parviennent à éclore dans ce monde de ténèbre._

_Le monde tel qu il était autre fois nest plus il n__ y a que chaos , la guerre entre les sorciers avait atteint un tel niveau, qu il avait été impossible de la cachée aux moldus et sen suit la plus grande chasse à la sorcière de tout les temps, la religion s en est mêlée proclama les sorciers comme étant des démons tout droit sorti des enfers envoyer par le malin lui-même et se fut le début de la fin de l humanité , d un coté Le seigneur des ténèbres,Lord Voldemort , qui voulait dominer le monde et qui tuait tout se qu lui faisait obstacle avec ses fidèle magemorts. Il voulait réduire le monde à esclavage et le dirigé comme un dieu tout puissant anéantissant les indésirables tel les moldus et les sang de bourgs et de lautre coté les moldus qui se lançais dans une guerre contre les possesseur de magie en procédant à leurs extermination systématique. _

_Lordre du phoenix était dépasser et ne pouvait contrer le lord noir et calmer les ardeur des moldu__s , le ministère de la magie britannique fut le premier à tomber seulement six mois après le retour à la vie de Voldemort à la suite du tournois des trois sorciers .La suite des événements ne fut que plus terrible encore les ministres du monde magique de tout les autre pays sont tombée l un après lautres à la suite d attaques des armées moldus ,et le reste des sorcier était trop occuper à se mettre à l abri ou essayer de raisonner les moldus pour soccuper de voldemort seul l ordre du phoenix, un groupe de personnes qui avait pour but de contrer les attaques de voldemort ,opposait encore une résistance,mais avec la menace des moldus la plus part des sorciers se sont ranger du coté du seigneur des ténèbres et sen suivit une lutte sans merci une lutte des ténèbre un lutte entre des fanatiques qui veulent réduire à néant la magie de ce monde et un fou et ses apôtre stupide et cupide qui ne rêve que de domination et de folie meurtrière entraînant avec lui le monde trop faible et apeuré devant l extermination que fond les moldu qui eu même se fond dirigé par leur peur de linconnue, que peut t on faire devant un tel désastre si se nest que prié tout les cieux de la terre et de garder espoir, car ne ditons pas que ces ce qui fait vivre, n est ce pas lui qui nous permet de réalisé limpossible. Depuis la fin de ma quatrième années ou Mon mentors Le grand Albus Dumbledors ma réveillé une prophétie me concerna qui dit que :_

_Celui qui aura le pouvoir d irradier le mal__ à jamais_

_Naîtra de lamour le plus pur de deux être __qui saiment_

_Ils __donnerons leurs vie pour que leurs fil_

_Puise vivre, il réaliserons limpossible __et repousseront les ténèbres_

_Pour dévier un__e mort certaine et de par cet_

_Acte leurs fil sera marquer par la haine _

_Dun sombre seigneur et de lamours _

_De deux être __bénis, il deviendra _

_Plus puissant __que Merlin lui-même_

_Mais ses __ennemi ne seront pas a reste _

_Car ils défieront la mort et perdrons toute humanité_

_Ils seront tels des démons sur terre que le diable lui-même_

_Jalouserais, mais si il accepte et continue à croire à la vie_

_Alors il aura une chance de vaincre les démons_

_Mais alors les dieux le laisserons til tranquille._

_Depuis cette prophétie j__ ai suivit un entraînement intensif de six ans à l aide de mon mentors Albus et quelle que professeurs et amis de ce cher Dumbledors tel Minevera Mcdonald experte en métamorphose et le professeur Flitwick anciens champions de duel et expert en enchantement ainsi que le professeur Rogue un maître des potions, et plusieurs autre qui mon apprit larithmancie, les runes ,la divination .la défense contre les force du mal ainsi que les force du mal et même la magie elfique que ma transmise mon compagnons de toujours boddy ,mais le plus gros de mon apprentissage ses dérouler avec Albus qui ma transmit tout son savoir. Malheureusement, il y a de cela un peut plus de neuf cent ans il est mort et avec lui presque la totalité de l ordre du phoenix, et en quelque mois la situation est devenue de pire en pire._

_À__ tel point que même le seigneur des ténèbre a du fuir avec ce qui lui restait de ces magemorts, vers le passé pour y faire régner le chaos. Cela fait prêt de mille ans que je frôle cette terre et je n est connue que 14 ans de paix et même encore j était qu esclave de gens ignares et stupides pendant près de onze ans, alors que je repense à ma vie je ne ressent que tristesse et despoir, mais je surmonte cette vague de sensation décadente, qui pourrait obscurcir mon cœur et me perde dans les abîme de la folie. Je garde espoir depuis près de mille ans, je m entraîne depuis plusieurs centaine dannées pour triomphé du mal et pour mieux comprendre l essence même de la magie et ses fondement ainsi que ses lois qui la registre et j ai vite découvert que les connaissances que j ai acquis il y a un peut moins de mille ans n étaient rien comparé à ceux que jai maintenant ._

_Il y a 2 jours le 20 juillet de l an 2997 jai ressenti une grande perturbation dans la magie et ces comme cela que jai découvert que Tom était partie dans le passé ou plutôt dans un monde parallèle__,car l on ne peut remonter le temps de plusieurs années à moins de détruire le présent et cela même voldemort en est incapable . J écrit cette lettre au cas ou un jours le monde sorcier ce reconstituerait pour ne pas qu il refasse les même erreur, car il ne faut jamais surestimé les moldus tout comme notre adversaire je ne croit pas revenir en ce monde mais sait on jamais. N oublier jamais aussi longtemps que l espoir survit la lumière résistera aux ténèbres ,mais si jamais l espoir vient à sestomper les ténèbres régneront en maître tout comme c est le cas présentement, les rare sorciers encore vivant encore ce fond passé pour des moldus et renie ce qu ils sont ou peut être même ne savent ils plus se qu ils sont car cela fait des génération qu ils ne reçoivent plus lenseignement magique et pour le reste il n ont plus aucun espoir. Je vais quitter ce monde pour rejoindre celui créer par voldemort qui ne doit même pas savoir qu il n est pas réellement dans le passé mais dans un univers parallèle, Pour le tuer et ainsi lempêcher de commettre ses atrocité et de ce même fait avoir me venger._

_p.s n oublier pas que ses l espoir qui fait vivre et que cest celle-ci qui préserve nos cœur des ténèbre._

_Harry James Potter_

_Aussi nommé _

_Lélu_

_Ou le_

_survivant_

Harry était aujourd'hui âgé de mille ans mais il avait seulement lapparence de quelqu un de 17 ans il avait de long cheveux bruns en bataille coiffé en catogan, possédant une imposante musculature très visible en dessous de sa robe de sorcier verte émeraude aux bordures couleur or( quoi deplus normal après mille ans dentrainement) .Son visage était parsemé de cicatrices tout comme le reste de son corps quoi de plus étonnant après mille ans à combattre et à sentraîner ,mais la plus frappante était sa cicatrice en forme déclaire au milieu de son front. Mais se qui fessait de lui un être spécial qui le démarquait du commun des mortel était ses yeux verts émeraudes qui semblaient brillé de mille feux et ses pupilles dune couleurs or. Harry navait jamais eu une vie facile il à vu tout ceux quil aimait mourir ainsi que tout se à quoi il tenait seffondré, mais il na jamais baissé les bras et a toujours combattu et continuer à sentraîné avec fouge et acharnement

Et ce nest pas aujourd'hui quil va baissé les bras. Peut Être que ce monde était condamné

, mais il ne laissera jamais Tom dirigé un monde et le pourchasserais à jamais pour le tuer pour venger tout ses amis mort de part sa faute, il sétait jurée de ne jamais abandonner avant davoir amené Tom Elvis Jédusor en enfer .

Cest ainsi que, l élu se prépara à partir pour un autre monde .Il traçait un cercle de runes et se mis au centre et il récita une incantation dans une langue inconnue

«portus temporus n;el destitus nomiris eldo elda nema optus destitus nemoris nearatis det nim mondus nol del ». Un éclaire vint déchirer le ciel et happé l élu dans un sourd concert de grondement de tonnerre.


End file.
